


Familiarity

by saitooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dating, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageTsukki - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama and Tsukishima, M/M, kageyama tsukishima, tsukkikage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitooru/pseuds/saitooru
Summary: It was unexpected really, Kageyama seemed at home the moment he entered the Tsukishima residences.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> First ever ao3 fic! hope you enjoy it <3

It was unexpected really, Kageyama seemed at home the moment he entered the Tsukishima residences. 

It was thursday afternoon when Yamaguchi suggested that the four of them all study together. Tsukishima and Kageyama scowled at the idea, as much as they want to be with their friends, weekends were reserved for them. 

Hinata, as usual, enthusiastically agreed, and said they play rock paper scissors to decided who's house they're going to. 

"Do we really have to?" Tsukishima asked, irritation was clearly evident on his voice. He looked over to Kageyama, who was also evidently irrated. Yamaguchi and Hinata forced the two and they played the game. 

"First loser, is the house we'll go to" Hinata announced. 

"How lucky" Tsukishima thought, he we was the first one out. 

"Friday evening to Saturday then?" Yamaguchi smiled, Hinata was bouncing around. Kageyama sighed, he wanted to spend the weekend watching movies with Kei. But he sighed and nodded. 

All attention was at the tallest of the four. "It's not like I haven any other choice now do I" Tsukishima said. 

"I text Yachi earlier, said she go on saturday" Yamaguchi said, ah, of course he'll invite his girlfriend. 

Fast forward to friday afternoon, training has just finish and the first years are getting to leave. It's become a habit for them, Yamaguchi always brings Yachi home, since she just leaves 10 minutes away from the school. Usually Hinata or Tsukishima accompanies him, and at rare times all four men are her body guards. 

After they bring Yachi home, the four of them make their way to Tsukishima's house. 

"I'm home" Tsukishima stated, after opening the door. He removed his shoes and slipped on the slippers. "Oh hello boys!" Tsukishima's mom greeted. Peeping her head from the kitchen. Yamaguchi noticed that Kageyama wasn't awkward as he'd expected when they first entered the treshold. Kageyama instantly slipped into the slipper next to Tsukishima's, and to add attention to detail, it was blue. 

"Hello Mrs. Tsukishima" Kageyama bowed, "Oh Tobio! How many times have I told you to call me Keina" 

"Ah yes Keina-san" Kageyama said, Hinata picked up on this, "Tobio?" He whispered to Yamaguchi, to which the pinch setter just shrugged. 

Kageyama walked further into the house, Tsukishima behind him as he went to go get two slippers for his friend. 

"Hello Mr. Tsukishima" was heard from the setter, "Oh Tobio you're here" was heard after. 

The other two—confused as to what's happening—blindly followed Tsukishima. "Hello" the two of them bowed. "Ah Kei, you're home. Hello Tobio how are you?" Akiteru said coming down from the stairs. "I'm doing great thank you" Kageyama replied. 

"Dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you down" Kei's mom said. 

The blonde nodded and walked up the stairs and into his room, the rest following him. 

Tsukishima entered his room and placed his bag by the door, followed by Kageyama who placed his beside his boyfriend's bag. Kageyama walked further in the room and plopped down on the bed. "You better shower first" Kei remarked. "Do I still have clothes here?" The setter's muffled voice asked, "I think so. Let me check" 

Yamaguchi and Hinata were just standing near the door with confusion written all over their face. 

"What's going on?" Yamaguchi asked, "Yeah, why is Tsukishima's parents calling by your first name?" Hinata added. 

Kageyama turned from his postion and sat up, he looked at them, then at Kei, then at them. Kei was doing the same thing, he looked at them then to Tobio and back to them. 

"Why don't you connect the dots?" Tsukishima said, pulling out some clothes for him and his boyfriend. Kageyama chuckled at this. 

"Let's just tell them" Tobio suggested. 

"Yeah! Come on! Tell us" Hinata encouraged. 

"We're dating"

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for any typos or grammar errors.


End file.
